Squabbling
by MariaR93
Summary: takes place right before December Solstice ends!


**Hi! I'm Maria this is my first fan fiction ever! Please critique but please be kind. It's just some Barson Fluff as I recently became obsessed to their relationship. Everyone else's fanfic's haven't helped my obsession either! Anyways I hope you enjoy! this goes after the December Solstice episode which is probable the best Barson episode ever in my opinion!**

 _"What do you want to do when you are 85?" Squabble with you?_ Those words could not escape his mind. What did she mean by that? He expected an answer more along the lines of watching Noah's kids grow up. But she mentioned him. Does that mean she wants him in his life? For that long? He had knew they had gotten close considered her a friend even. He has thought of her in romantic ways from time to time but they were only thoughts that he couldn't pursue because he had to keep their relationship professional. What did she mean though? Could she have felt the same way? No stop that it wouldn't matter anyways they can't do anything about it. Might as well continue on and live life as if she meant she wanted to be his friend for a very long time. Just as he go into his car to go home his phone rings. "Mommy hello" "What? When?" 'I'm on my way."

He walks in his door and goes to the scotch. His grandmother just passed away. He knew she was going to pass eventually he didn't believe it was going to happen so soon. "Until we meet again Mi Abuela" he took a drink of his Scotch and set it on the table. What was he going to do now? Originally he planned to come home finish some paperwork drink some scotch and watch a little TV before bed but now his sweet grandmother passed he didn't want to work he needed someone to talk to. Someone too keep him company for the night. The next thing he knew he was in front of Olivia's door. "Rafael? Um come in." He slowly walked in "I can just go home I'm sorry it's late" Olivia grabbed his arm "no its fine Noah just went to bed I was just going to drink a glass of wine for a little bit what's going on? Are you okay?" after a moment of trying to find his loos for words he looks into Olivia's Brown eyes "My grandmother, she just passed" Olivia widens her eyes "Oh Rafael, I'm so sorry! When?" fighting back tears "just a few hours ago. I got off work about to go home and my mom called and told me I rushed over." Olivia pulls him in for a hug "She always wanted to die in her own home and even though we were planning to move her out she got her final wish." Olivia pulls him back so she can look into his green eyes slightly wet from crying. "And she did. She got her final wish and she got to see you grow up into a wonderful man" He walks over to the kitchen grabs the bottle of wine sitting on her counter and after searching two glasses "That she did. Unfortunately she never got to see me fall in love." He pours the wine and hands Olivia a glass. "Well Rafael that's what we get when we marry the job." He smiles at her "to my grandmother and to what did you call it? Squabbling together until we are 85." She smiles back at him. She lived a beautiful life may we both get the same" they chink their glasses and drink.

After about an hour of Rafael sharing his stories about him and his grandmother they had finished the bottle of wine and ended up quite comfortable on the couch. He drank the last drops remaining in his glass and grabbed the bottle only to realize it was empty. "Well I didn't realize we had drank that much" Olivia laughs and grabs his empty glass and brings it over to the sink. "Neither did I but I was enjoying talking with you I didn't care to notice." He followed her to the kitchen and stood by her as she quickly washed the two glasses. She was so beautiful. Her hair was let down. Besides her jacket and shoes she was still in her work clothes. And even though her makeup was starting to fade after being on for so long her eyes were still so big and beautiful. She looks up at him and smiles "so, you talk to your mother about me." That snapped him out of his trans. "huh? Oh yeah well I talk about the whole squad. She is very nosey." she flashes him a sarcastic smile "aren't all mothers?" He smiles and gazes into her eyes. "Well, let me know once Noah starts to get older." She laughs "oh I will." And puts the glasses back where they go. He catches himself staring at her again. "Rafael are you okay?" snapping back out "what yeah I'm fine." "Well" she steps closer to him "would you like to continue talking on the couch?" looking into her eyes "as long as it isn't too late for you that sounds nice" "of course it isn't too late let me go check on Noah and I will meet you there." He walks over to the couch and thinks about how smooth this entire even has been. Besides the horrible news he received she has been more than welcoming into her home and they both have been enjoying their company. She comes back and sits down a little closer to him than before and smells absolutely amazing. Did she freshen up? "How is Noah?" as he notices that she changed her clothes as well into loose pajamas that still fit her body so perfectly. Does this woman look beautiful in everything? "sleeping peacefully he is starting to get on a more normal sleeping pattern so I don't have to check on him as much" "more sleep for you. I have always wondered you have a crazy job with crazy hours and now a son. How do you still look so alert and beautiful balancing both?" once again she smiles at him and flashes her big beautiful eyes. "Well with the support of the squad and my baby sister I make it work. This is actually quite a blessing. A few years ago I applied but was denied for the very reason of being busy. And now because the judge saw my concern for his health from the beginning she suggested it to me. I could never be happier." He loves watching he talk about her son. Her glow is absolutely astonishing and becoming a mother was definitely looking good on her. He doesn't know why but his arm strokes her cheek "well I'm happy that you are happy." His hand continues to stroke her cheek he is telling himself to stop but his hand has taken over and continues. They stare in silence for a while and just as he mustered up all his strength to pull his hand back she touches the back of his hand and pulls his hand closer to her cheek. They both lean in and before he knows it his lips are on her lips. It is deep and passionate and everything he had ever imagined. But no no no you can't do this. He pulls back "I'm sorry. I should go." He stands up and is about to look for his coat when she puts herself in front of him and grabs his hand "don't go. Please. Stay." And she steps closer to him. He tried to resist the urge to be professional but he had just kissed her and it felt amazing clearly she wanted him to kiss her again or she would have pulled away. "Are you, are you sure?" she steps closer to him. "I have had confusing thoughts run through my mind for a very long time. That kiss just confirmed everything I ever felt about you." and she leans and right before she kisses him, he wraps his arms around her pulling her as close as the can be. And gives her the deepest most loving kiss ever. She fit so perfectly in his arms. "Oh Liv." He has wanted this for a very long time but never thought it would come true and now here they are, locking lips. He picks her up and carries her to her bedroom and lets the rest of the night go wherever they desire.


End file.
